Running Away
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Amy didnt know why she kept running away from everything in her life. this time was supposed to be different. JohnAmy paring. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. I wish I owned everyone else but unfortunately Vince McMahon owns them.

Hey there guys, as I write this I am having net connection problems so I am without my internet for at least the next week. But as you are reading this I have obviously gotten it fixed lol. Ok this is just a little Lita oneshot. I have no idea if Amy Dumas has a middle name but for the purposes of my story her middle name is Louise. I also have no idea what her parents names are but if anyone does know I would be grateful for the info. Flashbacks will be in _Italics._

**Running Away**

She didn't know why she kept doing this, why she kept running away. Amy Dumas sat on the bed in her hotel room, her face almost as red as her hair from crying as she packed her bag. She'd spent most of her life running away from someone or something so this time wasn't going to be any different.

She'd been 5 years old the first time she tried to run away from home.

_Flashback_

_The little girl was a mass of bright red curls as she threw toys into her tiny pink back pack. Her mother stood in the doorway watching._

"_Amy if you're going to runaway then remember to pack a sweater because it's cold out there." She knew the little one was just upset because her favourite toy had gotten broken. Little Amy didn't say anything, she just sniffled. Her mother tried again._

"_So where are you going to live? Well wherever you decide on make sure to let me and daddy know so we can visit." Amy stopped what she was doing, she hadn't really thought about where she was going to go and she would miss her parents. Plus she didn't think she could fit all her toys into her back pack. She sniffled again and started crying. Her mother swept her up into her arms and kissed the top of her head._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Amy threw a pair of jeans into her bag as she thought about that day. She couldn't even remember now what toy she'd been so upset over. She wished things could have stayed so simple in her life, she wished that had been the last time she'd wanted to run away from home.

_Flashback_

_Amy was laughing as she walked home with her friends. Her boyfriend AJ was walking with his arm across her shoulders. She always felt happiest when she was with her friends. Her parents had no idea she had a boyfriend, even though she was almost 16 they still treated her like a little girl. Her father had to approve everything she wore, she wasn't allowed to wear make up, she wasn't allowed to listen to the kind of music she liked and no matter how good she did at school it was never good enough for them. She didn't know that her dad had gotten home from work early that day._

_When the group of friends reached Amy's house they said their goodbyes and AJ leaned in for a kiss. Amy's father heard the kids laughing outside and looked out of the window just as Amy and AJ were kissing. Amy watched her friends walk down the street as she smiled to herself and walked into her house. As soon as she walked in the door she heard her father shout._

"_AMY LOUISE DUMAS, GET IN HERE NOW!"_

_Amy froze, she'd heard that tone in her father's voice before and it scared her._

_She walked slowly into the room where her father was, he was standing with his back to her, and Amy could practically see him shaking with anger. He turned around to face her._

"_What did you think you were doing out there? Whoring yourself out to some boy." He hissed at her._

"_Daddy I wasn't, I didn't do anything" she was trying not to cry but she could already feel tears stinging her eyes._

"_The whole world saw you Amy, who is he?" he asked with anger in his eyes._

"_M-my b-boyfriend" Amy answered as tears began to run down her face._

"_Do you want everyone to think you're just some cheap little slut like all those other girls? You're never to see that boy again. You're not to talk to those so called friends of yours either, they're a bad influence on you."_

"_But daddy I didn't do anything wrong and I have to talk to them at school."_

_Her father crossed the room in 2 steps and slapped her. Amy stood frozen again as her cheek began to sting._

"_Don't you EVER talk back to me like that young lady! What do you think your mother's going to say when she finds out what a little tramp we're raising? Get up to your room; I don't even want to look at you right now."_

_Amy didn't need to be told twice, she bolted up to her room._

_As soon as she was behind her bedroom door she sank to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and cried. She was shaking, all the times her father had lost his temper with her, had shouted at her he'd never once hit her until now. She didn't know what to do; she'd never been so scared in her whole life. Without even thinking about it she grabbed as much of her clothes and a few other things as she could fit into a bag and threw it out of the window. She was glad her mother had insisted on have climbing roses by her window, she climbed down the frame the roses were growing on. She walked away quickly, only looking back once._

_End of flashback._

* * *

That was the day her life had changed completely, not long after she left home she met Matt and Jeff. She ran her hands through her hair as her thoughts turned to Matt. That was something else she'd run away from, and she didn't even know why.

_Amy looked nervous as she held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring._

"_Come on Adam pick up the phone, please pick up the phone." She said under her breath as she paced the floor._

"_Hello"_

"_Adam, oh my god this is so messed up, he knows Adam, Matt knows about us" she was breathing hard and tears were running down her cheeks._

"_Its ok baby, calm down. Are you sure he knows? How did he find out?" he was trying to sound calm but she could hear the note of panic in his voice._

"_Its all over the internet Adam, it's on his website! Oh my god Adam, what are we gonna do?" she started sobbing._

"_Sshh baby its gonna be ok, we knew everyone was gonna find out eventually."_

"_My dad was right about me wasn't he? I am just a whore." She had to sit down, she was getting dizzy._

"_Don't say that, you're not a whore" he sighed "where are you?"_

"_At home" she sniffled_

"_Ok, stay there, we need to work out what we're gonna do. I'll be there soon baby, don't worry. I love you" he hung up the phone._

_Amy took a few deep breaths to calm herself then dialled the number she knew better than her own. She listened to his voicemail message then heard the beep._

"_Matt I'm so sorry" she sobbed "You have to believe me Matty, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry." She hung up and let the phone drop to the floor as she lost herself in tears._

_End of flashback_

* * *

That was probably the worst thing she'd ever done in her whole life. She had been happy with Matt but there had always been something deep down that she'd known wasn't working, she'd just been too scared or to blind to admit it. She threw some more things into her bag. She'd run away from Adam eventually too.

_Flashback_

_They always seemed to be screaming at each other nowadays, most of the time Amy didn't even know why and if she was completely honest with herself she didn't care. Her and Adam were already over, they just hadn't admitted to themselves yet. Actually it had pretty much been over since it began. Their relationship didn't exactly have the best start, with them both already being with someone and they didn't have much in common. It wasn't really what you'd call true love; more like lust and that can only last so long. Adam was shouting at her again, probably because she left her make up out or something. She took a deep breath then said what need to be said._

"_Adam stop, what are we even doing here? This obviously isn't working anymore and its time we both faced up to that." She sat down and took his hand._

"_I thought I loved you once and maybe part of me did but I'm not so sure that I still feel that way." She said as she pulled him down to sit next to her. He just stared at her in disbelief._

"_You're breaking up with me? You're actually breaking up with me. I gave up everything to be with you! And now you say you never loved me? You know what, maybe everyone was right about you, and you are just another cheap slut." He pulled his hand away and stood up "Get out! Before I do something we'll both regret." He shouted._

"_Adam please don't be like this, you had to know this was going to happen, we shouldn't have been together in the first place." She was trying to get him to calm down, she always knew when he was angry, his shoulders would shake._

"_Are you deaf? I said GET OUT BITCH!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out of the door then slammed it in her face._

_She stood there for a few seconds crying, she didn't know what to do. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He'd called her a cheap slut, just like her father had and he was right. She broke down in tears as she heard someone walking along the hallway towards her. The person knelt down in front of her and put their hands on her shoulders._

"_Red, what's the matter?" he asked as he gently wiped the tears from her face. She knew who it was; there was only one person who ever called her red. She looked up, straight into his baby blue eyes._

"_J-john e-everyone was r-right about me, I a-am just a s-slut" she was crying even harder now so john lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Her and john hand been almost inseparable after that. They started out just as friends until a few months later john finally plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. She was finally happy, she was in love and she knew john loved her back. Then something happened that changed all that, she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_John was pacing, she really wished he wouldn't, it was making her feel queasy._

"_Are you sure? I thought we were careful." He ran his hands through his short hair._

"_Obviously we weren't careful enough john, and yes I'm sure, I went to the doctor this morning, I'm 8 weeks pregnant." She was really fighting the urge to throw up now._

"_I don't know if I'm ready to be a father Amy, I'm practically still a kid myself."_

"_Are you saying you don't want the baby?" tears were running down her face as she said it._

"_I don't know what I want Amy, I just don't know." He looked at her and walked out the door._

_Amy ran straight to the bathroom and threw up._

_End of flashback_

* * *

That was 2 hours ago and john still hadn't come back. She couldn't understand how he couldn't want their baby, sure she hadn't planned on having a baby right now but now that it's was happing she wouldn't change it for the world. She just wished john could see it that way. So now she was running away again. She threw the last of her clothes into her bag and was just about to leave when john walked in. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Red I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just kinda scared, this is a big deal ya know, finding out you're gonna be someone's dad." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she dropped her bag.

"Its gonna be ok isn't it?" Amy asked as john kissed the top of her head and laid a hand gently on her stomach.

"Its gonna be fine red, just promise me one thing" he looked into her brown eyes "no more running away."

She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"I promise. It looks like you're stuck with us."


End file.
